What You Don't Know
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: HPDMMPREGSLASH. Draco is left to cope with the unexpected results of an affair. With Harry Potter frequently turning up on his doorstep ready and willing to help, what’s a Malfoy to do?...Well...falling in love wasnt an option. HIATUS


**T_T I have pretty much four or five stories on the go right now. But this Plot bunny just came up and bit me on the ass when I was watching TV with my little brother so now I have to write it quickly before it runs away from me. **

**I plan for it to be over by Christmas and be about 15 chapters maybe more, it depends on how it goes.**

**I have another Harry and Draco Mpreg story going on as well, but that one is going to be much longer and what not.**

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Draco/OC, Neville/Luna, Charlie/Oliver, Bill/Fleur other pairings will be revealed.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, slash, foul language, intimate scenes, Ginny bashing, etc etc.

**Summary :**_ After a whirlwind affair, Draco is left alone, and left to cope with the unexpected results alone. With Harry Potter frequently turning up on his doorstep ready and willing to help, what's a Malfoy to do?...Well...falling in love with HIM definitely wasn't what Draco had in mind._

**It will say on each part when it is about to be intimate, so you guys can skip over it if you so wish. I know not everyone wants to read fics full of that boy loving (though I cant ****imagine why) so you guys can just read this without those scenes if you want.**

**Pictures for this story will be posted on my profile, so check them out. It might help you picture the characters and other things better.**

**Every chapter of this fic will have a title of the words I Love You in different languages. I can't speak any of these languages so correct me if I am wrong.**

* * *

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

_  
__And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – I Love You**

**January - Draco**

**HARRY POTTER - HEAD AUROR!**

_News we all knew would come eventually. Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Saved-Us, has been promoted at the young age of twenty-one to Head Auror. Harry Potter, who just four years ago, saved the entire Wizarding World from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, joined the Auror Department two years ago. Though Minister For Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt agrees he made the right choice._

"_Harry is a remarkable wizard. He is the best person for this job, and I know he will make the Department greater, and more successful than ever" he said yesterday, while leaving the Ministry. "He may still be considered new to the Department, but I assure everyone, that he is more than capable"_

_Hopefully Mr Potter will-_

_-_

"Pah" the man spat, throwing the paper into a random corner of his bedroom. He crossed his arms against his chest, and scowled. "Bloody Potter," he muttered. "Still a saint even with the Dark Lord gone"

A sigh could be heard from the opposite side of the door, and it opened, a man looking past it. The man was in his thirties, with dark brown hair, almost mahogany like the bedside table beside the man lying shirtless on the bed. He had dark brown eyes and broad shoulders; he too stood shirtless.

The man lying on his bed was almost a complete opposite. He was young, his early twenties, and his hair was almost pure white, streaks of honey blond within it, and set upon his head like a birds plumage. His eyes were silver mercury, but upon a closer look, you find specks of sapphire blue, and even a hint of green. While the older man was muscular, the blond was slender, with a gentle and lithe frame, long legs and an almost flat chest, failing in comparison to the elders muscular frame.

"Draco" the elder man asked, as if he was punishing a petulant child. "It still ceases to amaze me that after five years of absolutely no speaking or any meeting between you and Potter, that you still hold such a grudge for him" While he said all this, he had walked around the large four poster bed, and began to pick at the clothes that lay strewn on the floor, pulling a shirt above his head. Draco's frowned deepened, and he pulled himself out of the green silk sheets, and began to pace around the room.

"Well…" he said. "Its just…I don't actually really remember why I first hated him, Thomas, but I know I do. I mean, he's perfect apparently. St Potter, with his band of disciples. Yeah, I know he destroyed the Dark Lord, but…" Draco paused, trying to gather his words. He settled for a quick spasm, while grunting and snorting in anger.

Thomas rolled his eyes, grabbed Draco by the shoulders, and spun the shocked blond around until they were facing each other. Draco blinked, seeing a quirked smile, before he was pulled into a passionate kiss. He responded with vigour, threading his hands into Thomas' hair, and moaning appreciatively, his tongue dancing with Thomas' own. The blissful kiss lasted for god knows how long, before Thomas pulled away, smiling at Draco.

"I have to go pick up the boys. I'll see you on Wednesday?" Draco nodded excitedly, earning himself another kiss. Thomas grabbed his travelling cloak from the back of the chair in the corner, tying it around his neck, before Disapparating. Draco fell back onto his bed, not being able to stop the frown that appeared on his face at his lovers disappearance.

"Dammit" he muttered, before rolling over and burying his face into his pillow.

* * *

**February - Draco**

A few more minutes of running his fingers through his chin length hair, a few more of the continuous straightening of his shirt, and Draco finally acknowledged that he was ready. He looked in the full-length mirror in front of him, a Muggle one of course. He wouldn't be able to deal with a moving reflection. His tightest pair of jeans were held up with a black belt with an emerald buckle, showing off almost all of the muscles of his long, slender legs. His white buttoned up shirt had the top three buttons loose, revealing a few inches of his pale tanned chest, and the cufflinks were unlocked, the sleeves falling over his hands, and he rolled them up.

He smirked the classic Malfoy smirk at his appearance. "Perfect" he muttered, and with a _pop, _he Apparated out of his apartment.

-

He stood at the end of a long hall, with a highly polished wooden floor. The peacock blue ceiling lay illuminated with gleaming golden symbols that continued to move like some enormous heavenly notice board. Draco walked quickly past the walls lined with fireplaces that flared green every now and then, even more wizards flitting in to the already packed room. On the right hand side, a line of wizards waiting to depart. His eyes remained transfixed on the fountain in the centre, but quickly tore his gaze away. He needed to reach his destination.

"Oi, move it!" Draco snapped, pushing yet another bustling, horridly robed wizard out of his way. The one thing he hated about his usual weekly visits to the Ministry of Magic. Some people just don't know what it means to have a personal space. Wizards carrying boxes full of objects and creatures, some carrying mountains of paperwork, marching through, not looking where they were going and talking animatedly to those beside them about how wonderful it was to find new breeds of Kneazles. Draco was happy he didn't have to work in such a depressing place.

Even after their association with the Dark Lord, the Malfoy's still kept their high status in the Wizarding World and kept most of their fortune and all their estates, as well as the holiday homes in Paris and Rome. As his father was killed by Voldemort not that long before the Last Battle, Draco was named the Head of the Malfoy family. He intended to live the remainder of his life the way he had previously, without the ominous shadow of his father behind him.

Sadly, his mother had other plans.

He had never seen his mother as free as she was after his father died. Some would call her bitter, being so happy after the death of her husband of twenty-two years, but her answer was simple; she stayed that long for Draco. She held barely any affection for Lucius in the last years of his life, and she was sure he felt the same. They remained united while under the Dark Lords' thrall, determined that, even if they died, Draco would be safe.

So, as soon as Lucius Malfoy was buried on the family plot, the Malfoy Manor was sold, as well as the holiday homes in Paris and Rome, and Draco and his mother moved into a luxury two bed roomed apartment within a modernised Wizarding village, four miles west of Diagon Alley. And there they lived together until Draco turned nineteen and moved into his own apartment in, to his friends and families surprise, Muggle London. There Draco had lived for three years, with his various lovers, and for the past four months, he and Thomas had been embarking on their affair, within the walls, and in his bed. Their lies and deceit hidden from all of those who even cared. But not for long.

Soon enough, Thomas would leave his husband, Marcus, and two sons, Othello and Orsino, four-year-old twins, and they could be together properly. As soon as things were sorted, and it was assured that no one would bother them, they could announce their relationship to the world and remain together. Soon enough.

Draco shoved his wand in the direction of the badly shaven wizard who passed a golden stick down Draco's front and back. The wizard dropped his wand onto a brass instrument, like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate before a strip of parchment came out of the base. the wizard ripped it off.

"Eleven inches, unicorn tail, been in use three years correct?"

"Yes, yes. Get on with it"

The wizard shoved the wand back to him, and Draco stalked past into the smaller hall beyond the golden gates, where there were at least twenty lifts. Draco pushed through a throng of bearded wizards, babbling away in some foreign accent and was able to make it to the lift after a very familiar back of the head. A familiar red head...

Shit! A Weasley.

Draco turned quickly, facing the door, hoping to shrink his slight form even smaller, to hide away from the Weasley, or at least not be noticed. He racked his brains, trying to think of the Weasley's that worked in the Ministry. Well, the father Arthur does something with Muggles, Weasel-Be is an Auror with Potter. The third eldest Weasley child had worked in the Ministry, but if Draco remembered correctly, had unfortunately died during the Last Battle. Thankfully the only casualty the large Weasley clan had to suffer during the war.

Draco shook his head, scowling, determined not to make himself even remotely relived or lay pity on the Weasley's. Bunch of filthy blood traitors they were.

"_Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office_" the lift doors opened and a greying wizard in green robes entered.

"Ah, Arthur! There you are"

So it's Daddy Weasel...

"Ah, Boris. Good to see you" Being the only three in the lift, apart from a witch with smoking hair who seemed to be talking to herself, Draco found it easy to give in to temptation and eavesdrop.

"I hear your youngest son's getting married this weekend?"

"Yes, on Valentines Day. Hermione thought it was a bit clichéd, but they both knew that was the day they would get married. They are both ecstatic about it...Well, Hermione more than Ron"

"Panicking silently, is he?"

"I think the looming thought of parenthood is what is bothering him most" Arthur sighed, almost as if he felt sorry for his youngest child. "Molly is pressuring him to have children soon. I think Charlie having a baby with Oliver is making her want to have lots of grandchildren immediately. It doesn't help that they found out from the last exam that the baby is a girl. Molly loves the thought of more girls in the Weasley family"

Draco only just held in the snort he knew was coming; any thought of a new Weasley was terrifying. They bred like rabbits. Granger would pop out twenty before she hit forty, whether she or Weasel-Be liked it or not.

"Is his future-missus pressuring him?"

"Well..." he said, almost uncertain. "She hasn't said whether or not she does, she wants to wait. But they will have children soon, I can tell"

Draco wanted to hear even more things for future laughter and snide comments, but sadly he had reached his floor. A quick glance at the red haired but balding wizard and his friend Boris, and he marched off down the corridor, towards the last office on the left. He knocked on the door three times, waited, knocked twice more before finally entering.

The walls were decorated with maps, parchment, and moving photographs of a proudly smiling Thomas having his hand shaken by numerous wizards. The desk in the centre was neatly ordered, the **IN** pile empty, the **OUT** pile full, a wooden plaque with the name THOMAS DEMETRI engraved upon it. Thomas sat at his large mahogany desk, placing the last piece of parchment on the **OUT** pile, looking up to the door.

Draco smirked, leaning against the door, before biting his lip. "You busy?" he asked, huskily.

Thomas sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yes, actually I am" he snapped.

Draco blinked, his seductive pose failing. "Oh, sorry. It's just you asked me-"

"Yes, Draco, well that was until Kingsley has asked me to take three conferences abroad. Paris, Tokyo, and off somewhere in Eastern Europe" Thomas got up and walked to the cabinet in the corner of the room, opening it, rifling through it, before slamming it shut. Draco flinched, as if Thomas had just hit him. "So, right now, Draco. I. Don't. Have. Time. For. You"

Thomas stalked back to his desk, while Draco felt himself shrink into the door. Dammit. He had been visiting Thomas at work for...'meetings' for two months now, and always Thomas never had much work during the winter and the fall. Obviously now the work would begin to pick up.

Thomas was the Head of the 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' and had maintained that post for ten years. According to the gossip Draco had picked up around the place, Marcus had even been high up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but had given up his career to take care of the boys. He still joined Ministry functions when he was needed, but did spend most of his time at home. A fact Draco was grateful for. He wasn't at the Ministry to notice Draco's presence, and didn't know the amount of work Thomas had to do so he wouldn't know when he would arrive home.

"I'll…I'll go then" Draco muttered, feeling slightly put out. Thomas looked straight up, a strange look on his face.

"Come here" he said, beckoning with his finger. Draco frowned slightly, but obeyed, though slightly hesitant. When he stood just at the front of the desk, Thomas gave him the smile. Not any smile. A smile that made Draco's heart thump, his stomach tingle, and heat pool in his groin all at the same time.

When he first met Thomas, the second he gave him that smile, he was hooked.

Thomas leant forward across his desk. "Take off your shirt" Draco smirked. Obviously there was no work anymore for him. He traced one finger lazily up an down his chest, before slowly, sensually, undoing the bottom button. Slowly, he undid all of them, and let the shirt fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. He walked around the edge of the desk, Thomas turning his chair to fac him. Draco smiled brightly at him, while Thomas just nodded, lowering the zipper of his trousers. Draco's smile faltered, wondering where the hell the tenderness had gone from their relationship

-

Draco sighed, shutting the door behind him, as an hour later he left Thomas' office, doing up the last button on his shirt. He really wished they didn't have to sneak around like this. Him going to Thomas's office every week to make love, Thomas coming to his house another two times a week for them to embark on their affair.

It would ease so much pressure on being caught, make them finally have a stress free relationship, if only Thomas would leave his husband-

Something very hard and solid slammed into his shoulder from the direction he was walking in. Draco gasped and just managed to keep his footing, but couldn't help but stumble around at the force.

"Watch it!" he snarled at the wizard, who he briefly saw was dark haired and dressed in a brown Muggle leather coat, before he turned and marched away down the corridor. Some people just had no idea of a personal space.

* * *

**March - Draco**

"So, Draco how's Tom?"

"Thomas"

"He doesn't like Tom?"

"No, I don't" Draco retorted. His best friend and long-term confidante, Blaise Zabini, chuckled, as they walked through the Muggle park. In appearance, they couldn't be more than polar opposites. Blaise was tall, at least 6''2, with a broad shape while Draco only reached 5''8 and he was much thinner and leaner. Blaise had dark olive skin, and dark hair with dark brown eyes, while Draco was pale with silver blue eyes, and a white-blond plumage.

They had very similar backgrounds, which helped form the basis of their true friendship after the war. They were both wealthy pure bloods (Draco earning his from his family, while Blaise's mother had a knack for marrying many wealthy men who in turn mysteriously died, leaving her mountains of gold), and they were both in the Slytherin House in Hogwarts. Though they lived in close quarters for seven years, sharing a dormitory and a lot of lessons, they never seemed to notice each other much, due to Blaise's un-Slytherin like tendencies.

He was unlike most aristocratic pure bloods, and seemed to want fame from his mother, and even had acquaintances with Mudbloods. Out of most the elder Slytherins at Hogwarts during the war, he was one of the few that didn't join the Dark Lord, and settled for assisting the Light side of the students at Hogwarts. He even became quite close to the oddest girl, Loony Lovegood in Ravenclaw, when she returned to school. It actually sickened Draco to hear that he was even an acquaintance to Harry bloody Potter!

Like Draco, Blaise was unemployed, but unlike Draco, was actually looking to find a job within the Ministry, or any other branches of employment that could open up to him. Blaise was also the only person who knew of Draco's affair with Thomas, and Draco wished he was more supportive of it.

"How long is this game going to go on for, Dray?"

Right on time.

"It's not a game"

"You don't realise how volatile this relationship is?" Blaise said, continuing to walk down the path. His voice remained neutral and his face blank.

"Every time I see you…every time I-"

"Yes, Draco, because you don't seem to understand" Blaise snapped, turning to look down directly at the blond. "You're just his toy! That's obvious. This relationship is going to get you into serious trouble"

"Stop criticising me, Blaise. You're my friend, you should be on my side"

"I am, but-"

"No. You should trust me to make the right decision which I am doing"

"You're fucking a married man!" Blaise snapped, some people turning around to look in shock at the two, as his voice had risen. Draco flushed in embarrassment and grabbed the taller man by the bicep and proceeded to drag him further down the path, and away from the prying public.

"Its going to be fine, Blaise. Soon, I don't know exactly when, Thomas is going to leave Marcus"

"Why hasn't he done it already?" Blaise asked, walking briskly.

"He's sick"

"What's wrong with him?"

Draco flushed, and muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Blaise asked, frowning.

"He's…bulimic"

"Oh, for the love of god, Draco" Blaise snapped, pausing once again under a large oak tree. He gave him a look. A deep look full of pity. "When are you going to grow up?"

* * *

**APRIL - DRACO**

Never in all of his life had Draco Malfoy felt so ill. Crippling back pain, a permanent nauseating feeling in his gut. And never had he had to suffer through such a degrading and Muggle process. Or such a female process.

Peeing on. And waiting. For a Muggle. Pregnancy. _TEST_.

Surely, he wasn't that hated by the gods that they would do this to him?!

Draco took a deep breath, placing the white stick on the counter in his bathroom, making a mental note to clean it later. He looked at his watch, mentally timing two minutes.

Two minutes until the results. To know whether his life would change forever, or remain completely the same. God, he prayed it would stay the same.

One minute and forty five seconds left to go.

He pulled the chain on the toilet, and tried to calm his breathing. He and Thomas used protection every time they made love, used conception spells to make sure they didn't have an accident. Draco was sure he probably would want a baby or two with Thomas before he got too old. But not now. Not when Thomas was still with Marcus. And definitely not before Draco was thirty!

The test must be negative. There must be another reason, a logical explanation to the morning sickness, back and stomach cramps, and the drainage of his magic. That had somehow began to focus a lot on his abdomen.

One minute and thirty seconds to go.

How was he supposed to tell his mother? An heir that wasn't legitimate? The result of an affair with a married man?! What about Blaise? Surely, he wouldn't want to be friends with a pregnant man. Blaise was the only connection to his previous and perfect life. A well raised pure blooded wizard wont continue to be friends with such a harlot!

He began to sob, as the clock began to tick down, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He shouldn't be in this situation. Not now not yet.

One minute to go.

What could he do if he was pregnant? What would he do with a baby? Sure, his apartment was big enough, at least for the baby until it was at least four. Abortion…he shook at the thought. That was not even an option. Adoption…that seemed like a much better decision. But he could picture it. A beautiful baby, with blonde hair and blue eyes, smiling at him. But then it was stolen, taken away by faceless wizards, promising a happy life for it. He heard crying.

He shook his head frantically. No. Adoption wasn't even an option either.

He didn't have a job to support a baby, but Thomas earned enough money at the Ministry to support his family, so he could support the three of them, and Draco still had all of his inheritance. Oh, god! Thomas. Would he want to be with him? Would he want another baby? He already had two with Marcus, would he want one with Draco? So soon? Or even at all? They never had any real talks about what they would do in the future it was mostly about when he would leave Marcus and when he did they would live in Draco's apartment.

Thirty two seconds left.

Draco looked forward and saw distinct lines on the pregnancy test, but it was still too early to know what the result would be.

"Oh God" he muttered, falling onto the floor, his back leant against the bath. "Oh God. Please…please…no…" he buried his face into his hands, and began to rock back and forth, like a young child hiding from the monster under the bed.

Ready.

He glanced to his watch. Two minutes gone. He reached out one shaky hand, and grabbed the stick. He held it up with shaking hands, and tear filled eyes, but he could still make out two blue lines in the shape of a plus sign. It shone out to him, saying I'm here.

I'm here...

**Favourite, alert, and review. I will hopefully update soon. I'm not wonderful with updates so it may be a while or it may be really soon.**


End file.
